Honestly Me
by crystela7
Summary: Haruhi's dad married a girl named Laura. What she brought with her made the Host Club open up more to everyone. What did Laura bring with her? A girl named Rai who is now Haruhi's sister. Super physcho, weird, crazy girl who's a music addict. (Possibly may turn into romance) contains OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic so I wouldn't be surprised if it was boring. Haha...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's

* * *

~Haruhi's POV~

Today is my dad's wedding with my new mom whose name is now Laura Fujioka. So, my dad Ryouji Fujioka just married Laura Fujioka. Laura's husband died a day after mom died... Weird isn't it. Anyway, Dad and 'mom' look really happy.

"Oh! So this will be my daughter. Hello, Haruhi right?"

I nodded in reply.

"How are you? I can't wait to settle in with you!" She smiled. Laura looked really pretty. Golden brown eyes and rich brown hair. Perfect in her silky, white wedding dress. I can tell she really cares for me.

Laura left to go talk with some of her friends while I went walking around. Then, I slammed into someone. More like, that person slammed into me and hugged me from the back.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice crept into my ear.

I turned around and saw a girl, that looked a little younger than me. She had long black hair that reached to her hips and a lock of hair held by a hair tie on one side of her head. She had black eyes and wore a dress adorned with flowers on the bottom. The same as my dress.

"Do you remember me? I was behind you during the wedding because I was also the flower girl," She cheerfully said.

"Well, I couldn't see you because I was the flower girl at the front... So no."

"Hmm... You have short brown hair, brown eyes and are wearing a flower girl dress. Ah!" The girl snapped her fingers.

"Could you be the daughter of Ryouji Fujioka a.k.a Ranka?" She asked.

"Yes. In fact, I am. And I hate dresses but today would be an exception."

"Really? Same with me! Although, I think dresses are okay but I don't wear them often."

I wonder who she is? I was about to ask her name until the girl had heard her name in the crowd which I couldn't quite catch.

"Oops, sorry. I have to go and greet other people. It's great meeting you, Haruhi-chan!" She ran straight into the crowd.

Well, she seems nice. Maybe a bit weird, being all happy-go-lucky.

My dad came in and squeezed me in a hug.

"Oh my Haruhi! So cute in that dress!" He fawned.

Oh no. This is embarrassing.

~Time Skip~

It was the next day and everything returned the way it usually was. Except a few things in my family.

I sat down in my seat.

"Hey Haruhi!" The twincest brothers chimed.

"Hi Kaoru, hi Hikaru."

"So we heard you got a new mom today. Why didn't you tell us!"

"Because, Kaoru. You would've told Tamaki-senpai and had come to the wedding." Which would be unfortunate.

"Anyway, who told you?"

"Kyoya!"

...Damn rich people.

Rai's POV

Oh man! School is here! I hope Zac and Cordelia can wait for the meeting.

"Rai." The familiar voice of a certain golden eyed person called.

"Yes Laura?"

"I hope you don't think of going with your friends now. We are going to get you to school."

"But! They are expecting me this afternoon!"

"No buts!" Ranka soon joined the conversation but instead of talking, he grabbed my wrist and playfully shoved me in the car where you decided to take me to school for entrance exams meant for transfers.

"Um... Ranka?"

"Please! Call me your dad! I am your dad after all since your mom just married me." He smiled with glee and I smiled back.

"I suggest Rai should go to Haruhi's school," Laura mentioned.

"Oh. Haruhi is in a big school meant for the rich and she made it in because of her academic skills," Ranka replied.

"But Rai is great in music as well,"

"Hmm?" Ranka and Laura turned to look at me with evil smiles. They wouldn't make me perform in front of them, would they?

~Timeskip~ Haruhi's POV

Geez. Those old geezers the host club. Deciding to go all the way and throw a party for my parents marriage in front of all of music room #3 during host club hours.

A few days pass. Haruhi and Rai are doing they're own little thing.

Nobody's POV

Rai dressed in a comfy purple shirt covered by a snuggle grey jacket with a hoodie. Her legs were clad in green baggy pants and she wore the classic black and white converse shoes you see in the shops. She was wearing her normal hairstyle - her normal black hairstyle put up into high twintails. (Basic two high ponytail look)

She made her way to the front.

"Meet your new class member." The teacher said.

"Hmph. A transfer eh?" Hikaru muttered to himself. Kaoru looked at the girl with bore in his eyes.

"Hi! I'm Rai." The girl at the front said in a cheery voice.

"What's your last name?" One of the boys in the class called out.

"My last name? It's-"

"No way!" Haruhi stood up from 'his' chair and interrupted the class in disbelief. Rai and Haruhi stared at each other.

"Haruhi? Do you know this person?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

Rai had straight away noticed that the 'he' Haruhi was actually the 'her' Haruhi that Rai had met at the wedding. Realising that there was probably a reason for cross dressing, she didn't mention anything.

As for Haruhi, she noticed that she interrupted the class. Apologising, she sat down in her seat.

"She's..." Haruhi said, trying to figure out how she got into this school.

"I'm Rai Fujioka. Haruhi's sister!" Rai happily stated.

* * *

A/N: Oh my shidz! I don't know if this is good or not! Please rate or at least review!


	2. New Meetings

A/N~ Okee! Not much to do during the weekends which is why this is a quick update!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's

* * *

In the last chapter...

"I'm Rai Fujioka. Haruhi's sister!"

**Chapter 2 New Meetings**

"EH!?" The whole class screeched. Even the teacher, looking back and forth, trying to see any resemblance. Haruhi, short brown hair, brown eyes. Rai, long black hair, black eyes. Haruhi, natural type. Rai, crazy person. Wha-?

"HARUHI..." Two certain twins in the classroom whispered annoyed.

Haruhi sweatdropped.

"EXPLAIN TO US." They commanded.

"That's Haruhi's sister? They don't even look related."

"No way! Look at the difference! They're like opposites!"

"Haruhi-kun said that he didn't have any siblings..."

"Adoptive child perhaps?"

All this and all that went flying all over the classroom and the teacher tried to calm them down. So annoyed that they wouldn't listen to him, he shouted out

"BE QUIET DURING CLASSES!" which made everyone quiet down as Rai took a seat at the window-side row.

She stared at the clouds, trying to not listen to the irritated teacher lecturing about History.

**Rai's POV**

Aww. I don't want to wear those dresses! They look all grand! Those puffy sleeves are not... nice. By the way, I wonder why Haruhi is wearing the boys uniform?

Wait. Ranka did mention about it...

_**Flashback**_

"Alright! We got you in to Ouran High School!" Laura said. I ignored her.

"You did not just record my singing on camera did you?" I said in a scary voice at Ranka. The Ranka who looked innocent stared at me with an obvious look that he actually did record.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A ksdjncsd*Spaz on words*"

Ranka just chuckled as he started driving home.

"Geez. He is so... irritating."

"Me? Irritating? I'll tell you who is irritating. That Tamaki from the host club!"

"The host club?" What the freak is that?

"Yea. He made my sweet Haruhi dress up in the boys uniform. I wish someone could look over Haruhi!" Ranka paused for a moment and had an idea.

"You can." He pointed at me.

"You want _me_ to take care of Haruhi from a boy in the host club? You still haven't answered what a host club is yet."

"Yes, Rai-chan! But, you have to tell the smart boy that you can work as the musician of the host club."

"Musician!? Host club!? Why Ranka!?"

"For your sweet sister, Rai-chan~" he sang. "Now about those host club guys..." Ranka started mumbling about the stories and stories about the 'stupid' host club. Even Laura reached into her bag for some aspirin.

**Nobody's POV**

Laura had looked at Rai with a smile. Only Rai knew that the smile she had on her face was fake.

**_End of Flashback_**

In truth, Rai's trip down memory lane was interrupted by two certain people at the gates.

Widening her eyes, Rai suddenly jumped up and dashed out the door, leaving her classmates surprised and the teacher looking angry.

Unbeknownst to her because of her memory trip, the person next to her was Haruhi and then there were the sneaky Hiitachin twins who tried to trip her over.

_Outside_

"Zac! Cordelia!" Rai yelled to the two people at the gates.

Cordelia was the wavy blonde haired one with sky blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved denim-jacket over her dark blue shirt-dress. She had black leggings that reached to her knees and shoes that looked like they were for school.

Zac was the slightly spiky, black haired one. He had deep hazel eyes, a black and green shirt with jeans and his feet were clad in black and white checkered vans.

Rai ran over to them and put both her arms around their necks, playfully squeezing them in a hug. It was normal for both Zac and Cordelia.

"Hold on, Rai. _You_ have some explaining to do." Cordelia said.

"How come you weren't at that place for days?" Zac asked.

"Well, Laura got married with a guy named Ranka and I was put here with my new sister, Haruhi, though I think she is pretending to be a boy because she is wearing a boys uniform." Rai replied.

Rai put the palm of her hand towards Cordelia, smiling. Cordelia put her hand up and slammed onto Rai's hand, creating a low-five. Rai did the same with Zac.

"When will you stop doing that!?" Cordelia huffed.

"It makes me smile alright! And I'm sure it made you smile as well, in terms of your face!"

"Oooh. Owned by Rai, again." Zac chuckled. Cordelia lightly punched Zac on the arm.

"Why are you here?" Rai asked.

"Because we saw you enter the school so we followed you." Zac said.

"One heck of a school this is..." Cordelia marvelled at the sight of a mansion-like school.

"That was my reaction as well." Rai said.

"Anyway! Whose turn is it this time?"

"Me. It's my turn tonight and I am hoping you will be there too, Rai. Everyone is wondering where you are." Zac said.

"Ohh! Are you going to dubstep!? I want to see you dubstep!"

"Yea. I am."

Rai did her mini show of slow techno super happy dance. One where Zac and Cordelia still laugh at.

"Well! See you later!"

Zac and Cordelia left.

"Can't wait!" Rai said.

Just then, a bell from inside the school rang.

"That bell means... what did it mean again? Oh right! It's time to go to your club activities! And I have to go see Haruhi! But where could she be?"

Looking through the halls, she kept asking students where Haruhi Fujioka is. All of them, especially the girls gave enough hints that pinpointed her to music room #3.

Rai went up and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is this the Host Club? It's my first time here."

Whispers can be heard on the other side of the door.

"C'mon. Get yourselves positioned! We have a newcomer here."

"The rose petals are ready."

"Come in!" A loud voice said this time. Rai opened the door and revealed thousands of flower petals cascading to the ground.

"Welcome." The host club said in unison, all grouped up together.

Rai put her hands out as a single rose petal rested on her hand. She smiled a big smile.

"Aha! Pretty rose petal!" She said. The first words she said in front of the host club. They almost fell from their positions.

Rai looked up and saw 7 people, one of them being Haruhi.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you there."

All 7 of them sweatdropped. Rai ran to Haruhi and hugged her tightly. An action that Tamaki thought crazy.

"What are you doing to one of the host club members?" Tamaki asked, annoyed. Rai and Haruhi just stared for a moment. They're faces had the same look and both froze in the hugging position.

"I thought you told them." Haruhi turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. Their faces looking so innocent.

"What are you talking about Haruhi-kun?" Kyoya asked.

"Yea Haruhi-chan!" Honey said who was being carried by a silent Mori.

"What are you people talking about?" Rai eyed Kyoya. "Haruhi is not a boy."

A moment of silence and straight away, the host club went to work. Except Haruhi and the twins. They closed off the Host Club, locked the room and half-closed the curtains.

"Oh my. It seems like someone knows the Host Clubs secret." Tamaki said.

"Hmm. You might be a transfer so I haven't received your data yet. Could you possibly be an eavesdropper?" Kyoya said.

"What? No! I'm-"

"Please. Can you tell us how you knew?" Lolita boy Honey asked.

"I'm-!"

"How come you guys aren't saying anything?" Tamaki pointed a finger at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well, this girls name is Rai. She's-"

"Come to think of it, you didn't help close off the club and put Rai-san in a small space did you?"

"Uh hello?" Haruhi said and everyone turned to her. Instantly. "Can't you see that you've been interrupting what Kaoru, Hikaru and Rai are trying to say?"

They turn to Rai and as she opens her mouth, Kyoya speaks up.

"Hm? I've just received data about the transfer." Kyoya reads through and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Huh. I see no surprise as to why you know the secret of Haruhi being a girl, Rai Fujioka."

_Meanwhile~_

Zac and Cordelia are walking home.

"You know, shouldn't we tell Rai that it's possible for us to get into her school? We're like, her teachers in music after all and we're the same age as her! Maybe a bit older... but still!" Cordelia said.

"Calm it Cordelia. We might. But first we'll see how she is doing in her school. Or, if it is even a school."

"Seriously! That Rai better not get pushed around by the guys and girls again for being different!"

_Back with Haruhi_

"Hahahaha!" Was all you would hear from Rai. She was on the floor, rolling on it while laughing like a hyena. It was her normal laugh. Like a giggle but really loud and quick. While she was laughing, she managed to sneeze and then continued laughing.

"Oh man! That was so funny! Too funny!" She rolled over the carpet and flattened it out like a rolling pin.

Tamaki was in a corner.

"Why couldn't my Haruhi tell me, her dad, that she had a sister?" He kept muttering to himself.

Mori was trying to wipe cake off Honey's smiling face and clothes. Kyoya had earplugs in his ears. The whiteboard at some random spot had scratch markings on them and a few markers were left open without the lid. If you looked closely, there was a kind of sharp metal wire at the tip. There was also a stereo and some glue stuck on a chair. Hikaru was trying to cut down the net Kaoru was trapped in. And Haruhi? Haruhi was just standing next to Rai unharmed and had a blank face on.

* * *

A/N~ Okay! In the next chapter, I am going to explain what happened that made the host club had the result it did from the ending paragraph of this last chapter (Obviously). Next chapters might take a while to update because I'm starting to run out of what's gonna happen next.

Kay


End file.
